DxD Loops
by BladeofHell56
Summary: The DxD verse joins the infinite loops.


Well its official, time is repeating itself.

Issei groaned at that, seriously how did this even happen, he could think of nothing that happened recently that would cause this.

Maybe someone messed around in the dimensional gap too much and screwed something up?

Or maybe something happened to Gasper's Sacred Gear _'someone seriously needs to think of a name for that, we can't keep calling it Gasper's Sacred Gear or the 14th longinous forever'_ that caused it to go out of control and break time.

But if that was the case how come he was the only one that remembered anything?

And more importantly, WHY DOESN'T RIAS REMEMBER ANYTHING TOO?! MY HAPPY COUPLE LIFE! WHY HAVE THOU FORSAKEN ME?!

How was he supposed to become a harem king if his harem was going to keep forgetting him?!

Gah! Now he was getting depressed!

Ok what now, he's been doing things exactly like he did the first time since this started but that clearly wasn't fixing anything.

Maybe he should try something new?

"Please go out with me"

Starting with this.

"Hell No"

* * *

1.2

* * *

"Yes! Finally!"

One thing Issei learned early on was that while he kept his strength and training, his progress with the gear reset every time, even his forbidden move trident was lost since Ddraig couldn't remember shit and neither could his senpai in the gear. Well he still had balance break since that was wholly dependent on his body being able to handle it, but then he had to deal with Ddraig freaking out about him being able to use a perfect balance breaker right after unlocking Boosted Gear.

It was also a pain explaining why several Ascalons and pieces of the Divine Dividing were inside the gear.

So he decided to forgo awakening his gear this time around and started training with his own powers, since he found out that despite going back in time he didn't go back to being human.

Well he didn't go back to being a devil either until Rias used her evil pieces on him. It took an extra week than initially since he refuses to let Raynare kill him so Rias just has to straight up ask him to join though but he could live with that, oddly enough he kept the ability to perform devil magic despite not being one for some reason.

He may not be able to kill her till he rescues Asia but those Dress breaks were satisfying

He was however still a True Dragon with the power of a Dragon God even if he was a ridiculously weak one.

And now he could finally see it paying off, because infront of him was an Ouroboros snake, an Ouroboros snake that he had created, an Ouroboros snake that he had created that wasn't the size of a worm!

True it was only the size of a garden snake but still just getting it to this size was a big accomplishment for him.

Now what could he do with it?

* * *

1.3

* * *

"Ise-kun why do you have that camera"

"Don't worry about it Asia-chan" he said smiling at her reassuringly

[The rating game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex will now begin]

* * *

Karlamine tilted her head as she looked curiously at the small black snake in the middle of their group, the other girls looking on curiously as well, this was an alternate dimension created for the sole purpose of holding the rating games, there literally shouldn't be any other life here and they could tell it wasn't a familiar to.

Come to think of it she'd never seen a snake like this before, what species was it anywa-why is it glowing?

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHY ARE WE NAKED?!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

 **[Boost]**

 _'Dress Break Stealth Bombs FTW!'_ Issei mentally yelled with a big ass grin on his face as he took a copious amount of pictures from a safe distance with a stream of blood going down from his nose. The pictures may vanish after the reset but he'd use those picture to _burn_ the images into his head before that happened!

 **[Boost]**

 _'A shame Yubelluna stayed inside with Riser'_ he absently thought to himself

Behind him Kiba sweatdropped

 **[Boost]**

"Um, ano, is this alright, what about the game?"

"Ah don't worry about it, look" was the calm reply as he was handed the camera

 **[Boost]**

He raised a brow and looked through it

 _'Huh, this has some really impressive zoom'_ He thought as he looked at the screaming and panicking girls, then he noticed it

Another snake stealthily slithered into the group while they were distracted and started glowing

* * *

Rias stared dully at the large explosion sphere that suddenly erupted in her vision, she hadn't even left the base yet

Was it supposed to be this easy? It shouldn't be this easy right?

[8 Pawns, 2 knights, 2 Rooks and one Bishop from Riser Phenex's Peerage have retired]

At the sound of her sister in laws voice, and was it her or did even Grafiya sound a bit shocked, she confirmed to herself that, yes, that had just happened, and yes Riser's peerage was now down to him, his sister, and Yubelluna and her own peerage hadn't even gotten a single scratch yet.

And once that realization set in she couldn't help it, she threw her head back and laughed, she had this in the bag!

* * *

Ravel surrendered right after the others had been defeated, she refused to fight naked.

Turns out that since Yubelluna was half expecting it she didn't stop fighting when a ball of light stripped her naked.

Issei didn't seem bothered by this and took as many pictures as he could while she didn't even try covering herself.

She did manage to take out Akeno before going down though (damn pheonix tears)

Riser on the other hand was another matter all together, he just wouldn't stay down no matter how many destruction bolts to the face he took, Kiba and Koneko fought as hard as they could but were both defeated despite Asia's best attempts to help them, and Issei-

Issei was just sitting back looking through the pictures on his camera

 **[Boost]**

Oh yeah and doing that.

"Could you please help us?!" She screamed, what was the point of all those boosts if he wasn't even going to attempt to fight Riser?

 **[Boost]**

He put away his camera and glanced at the gear before nodding to himself

"Yeah this should be enough" he muttered as he walked up and put his hand on her shoulder

"What are you-"

 **[Transfer]**

Power. So. Much. Power!

Power of Destruction erupted from her body as she stared at her hands in awe, this was-

She turned a dark grin to the now nervous looking blond bastard.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this"

He whimpered

"Mercy?"

There was none.

* * *

1.4

* * *

"What the hell?!"

He stared in horror at the image infront of him, there was a dragon, a cute red brown baby dragon, it was also staring at him in horror, this was expected.

After all he was staring at a mirror.

Suddenly memories flashed into his mind, of being an egg and being hatched by a...

Magical, talking, purple, unicorn?

What. The. Fuck.

"Well you're new"

Horrified eyes turned to the unicorn looking down at him, his mouth opened but all that came out was strained squeaks.

"First time looping in as a different species huh, wow you are new, well this is the Equestra Loops, the anchor here"

"L-loops? Like time loops?! You know whats going on?!"

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise for a bit before pulling out a white board with the words 'WELCOME TO THE MULTIVERSE' written at the top.

"Oh wow new looper huh? Alright then my name is Twilight Sparkle and let me be the first to welcome you to the multiverse"

"Whaaa-"

* * *

"Time is broken."

"Yep"

"Time...is broken."

"Uh huh"

"Time is broke-TIME IS FUCKING BROKEN!"

"You are really not taking this well" she commented

"WHY IS TIME BROKEN?!"

"Well if we knew that the admins would have fixed it already"

No words, just unintelligible panic.

"(Sigh) Right, you know what, I know just what you need" she said and started leading him to the Apple's farm

Thank bark Mac's awake this loop.

 _'Wonder where Spike ended up this loop though.'_

* * *

"Please go out with me"

"I'm taken"

"WHAT?!"

"THAT'S A LIE RIGHT?!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

A young man with green hair and eyes stared dully as a bunch of random people from his school promptly started freaking out and screaming at the apocalypse both from the fact that a girl just asked him out and that he claimed to be taken already.

 _'This is gonna be a looooong loop'_

* * *

"That's odd"

"What?"

"You said that the gear is bonded to your soul right, then this Ddraig and your senpai should have been looping with you a long time ago"

"Eh? Really"

Twilight nodded

"Yeah, wonder why they didn't, well its probably just a glitch, or because there are so many of them in there, I'm sure they'll be looping with you in no time"

Issei sighed in relief at that, he was glad that he wouldn't be alone in this for much longer

 _'Wonder how they'll take the news'_

* * *

1.5

* * *

 **"TIME IS BROKEN?!"**

Issei watched dully as his partner and senpai all descended into a panicked frenzy

He kind of felt better about his own reaction now

* * *

1.6

* * *

Raynare was scared.

No. Forget scared she was terrified!

Her plan was going so perfectly too, she'd had the nun, the ritual altar was nearly done and and the filthy devils suspected nothing.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Transfer]**

So how was it she was staring up at the boy she was meant to kill glaring down at her from within his Boosted Gear Armor, clutching an unconcious nun in one arm, the other pointed at her with a legendary holy sword extended from it and nearly touching her nose and two black snakes that suddenly grew to the size of semis, coiled behind him ready to lunge.

He tilted his head and spoke casually as if talking about the weather

"You know, now might be a good time to ask yourself 'Where did I go wrong in life'"

She turned and started flying away.

She didn't get far.

* * *

1.7

* * *

 **[Hey partner]**

 _"Hm, Yeah Ddraig?"_

 **[You know how you got an Ascalon everytime you decided to follow baseline, and how they just kept piling up in here?]**

 _"Yeah"_

 **[Well me and the others decided to try merging a bunch of them into a single sword]**

Issei almost stumbled mid step

 _"You what?!, What happened?!"_

 **[It worked!]**

 _"...I'm sorry what?"_

 **[Yeah it surprised me too, and with the power increasing so much people won't know its Ascalon, which it kind of isn't anymore, but now you can use it from the start and claim its just an undiscovered feature of the boosted gear, check it out!]**

The Boosted Gear suddenly flashed onto his hand

 **[Swo-]**

 _"Wait!"_

 **[Huh? What's the problem?]**

 _"We're in devil territory right now and I haven't been turned yet, is it really a good idea to suddenly pull out something with that much holy power now instead of waiting to be reincarnated?"_

 **[Oh come on, its just a sword, what's the worst that could happen?]**

 _"Ddraig n-"_

 **[Sword]**

* * *

 _"'It's just a sword' he said, 'what's the worst that could happen' he said"_

 **[Umm my bad?]**

Issei was currently experiencing what it was like to be on the business end of an interrogation conducted by the four Maou.

It wasn't pleasant

* * *

1.8

* * *

"Ise-kun!"

"Oof!"

 _'What the hell?!'_ He mentally screamed

He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary yet, hell he was planning to go baseline this loop! Why was he getting tackled outside his house?!

He looked down at the luna-

"Rias?!"

The girl in question started tearing up.

"Y-you remember me?"

"E-eh?" _''I-is she-'_

"Ise-kun!"

Face met breasts

 _'Huh maybe this isn't so bad after all'_

* * *

Rias Gremory had accomplished a lot in her rather short life, she'd created one of the most potentially powerful peerages out there, had fought small wars all over the Human and Underword and even in vampire ruled territory and had actually led several successful assaults against a global terrorist organization led by an insane super devil trying to unleash the beast of Apocalypse on the unsuspecting world.

She though that very little could surprise her anymore.

But this-

"Time is broken?!"

Issei sighed to himself, he should probably start getting used to this huh?

He watched with a sweatdrop as Rias descended into panic before suddenly stopping and looking at him again

"Ise-kun, you said that I'm the only the second after you to start 'looping' right?"

He blinked and raised a brow

"Yeeaah"

"So that means none of the inter-others, remember anything right?"

Issei nodded "Yeah that's righ-" He was cut off as he lips crashed into his own

* * *

Issei panted for breath as he stared up at the ceiling, naked as the day he was born sans a thin white sheet that covered him from the waist down, glancing to his left he stared at the sleeping face of an equally nude Rias curled up peacefully in his arm.

He looked back to the ceiling, a massive grin now stretching across his face.

 _'Best. Loop. Ever.'_

* * *

 **And that was my attempt at making a DXD Loop, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **My spacebattle account name is lp1996 in case anyone wants to put out their own snippet**

* * *

 **Yeeaah, I might have erred a bit, turns out that despite checking I missed that the DXDverse has been introduced to the loop before (still can't find it) its been brought up to me several times and as a result this can't really be seen as a real infinite loop fic, so i'll just leave it off here, sorry**

 **Although I might still continue it as a non canon fic and just do my own thing, we'll see I guess. So I'll leave it as incomplete just in case.**

 **Just think of this as a fun little non-canon omake of what could have been Bye Beee~**


End file.
